everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilien Latour
Emilien Latour is the son of Emilien and Emilienne from the French fairy tale Father Roquelaure. Info Name: Émilien Latour Age: 14 Parent's Story: Father Roquelaure Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Veit Igel Secret Heart's Desire: To show great respect for my trusty servant and make sure he (er, she) gets to live. My "Magic" Touch: I don't feel like I have one...okay, maybe painting. Storybook Romance Status: I hope to have a kind, loving girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes my opinions can be rather strong. That's why I stay away from things like politics. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. As someone who loves painting, I enjoy being in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Cross-Cultural Reference Class. I feel like people in here don't appreciate French fairy tales that aren't literary ones. Best Friend Forever After: My dear friend Kildine Sanguin. Character Appearance Emilien is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a purple suit over a green pinstripe shirt. Around his neck is a bolo tie. He usually wears glasses. Personality Emilien is a shy, somewhat nerdy young man. He loves painting and is especially fond of painting animals. He is soft-spoken, and has a fondness for painting. He wants people to appreciate the oral French fairy tales and treat them with the same respect as the literary stories of Charles Perrault and Madame d'Aulnoy. Biography Bonjour! I'm Emilien Latour, the youngest son of King Emilien and Queen Emilienne. Yes, I'm named after my father - it was my mom's idea. I'll tell you about my father. He fell in love with the portrait of Princess Emilienne, who was imprisoned in a tower. He confided in his servant Jean, and the two set off to find Emilienne. One night, Jean learned from Father Roquelaure of the difficulty in finding the princess, and if he didn't heed Father Roquelaure's words, he would turn to stone. Emilien and Jean recovered the princess, but she was frightened by Jean's actions and asked Emilien to imprison Jean. After the prince and princess married, Emilien demanded Jean explain his actions to him. Jean explained and was turned to stone. A year later the princess had a son, whom they named Jean after the servant. An old woman who appeared asked Emilien to kill his baby to restore Jean. He did kill the baby and the blood revived Jean. Then the woman revealed that she was a fairy, and revived the baby. As you can see, life has been pretty rough for both of them. My dad still finds it horrifying that he took the life of his own baby (even though my brother came back to life) and feels like a murderer. He often cries because of it. My parents have had more children. I am the youngest of six children: four boys and two girls. Jean (the servant) has gotten married too, and he has a daughter named Kildine. Me and Kildine are best friends. The two of us are inseparable - we spend lots of time together at the palace, and we frequently travel together. She really enjoys my painting skills. I'm fond of painting, and I spend much of my time working on my latest masterpiece. I have an art room at my palace where I display my paintings. I'm also good with computers and technology, and I'm also fascinated with science. I even know all about the chemicals that paints are made of. I'm in my first year at Ever After High, and I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit of a loner. Beind a nerd is rather hard, especially when you're a prince. I'm extremely self-conscious of the fact that I'm from an oral French fairy tale as opposed to a literary one like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or Beauty and the Beast. I feel like the oral French fairy tales don't get nearly as much appreciation as the literary ones, and sometimes I feel like I'm not as good as the literary fairy tales. Still, my friends try to offer me support. Kildine's good at cheering me up. My parents' story makes me kind of uncomfortable. I don't want to kill an innocent baby - I'm not cruel like that! I also don't want to see Kildine turned to stone. That's why I'm a Rebel. Trivia *Emilien's surname refers to the tower that Princess Emilienne was trapped in. *Emilien has a pet albino ostrich named Merveilleux. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ian Sinclair. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:Father Roquelaure